Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{1}{5t} - \dfrac{6}{5t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{1 - (6)}{5t}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5}{5t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $x = \dfrac{-1}{t}$